


Bored

by Hieiko



Series: Snark and Passion [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU world, Cordy and Spike share living space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Written for livejournal community tv100's challenge: notebook, zippo lighter, coffee cup.

Punk rock music was blaring in Cordelia's apartment. At six o'clock in the morning.

The former cheerleader was not amused. In the kitchen, she grabbed her favorite coffee cup, then to her surprise, found the pot already filled with steaming hot goodness. A smile formed on her lips.

"Bored, Spike?" Cordy asked her new roommate as she walked into the living room.

"Well, yeah." Spike was lying practically upside down on the couch. He flicked his Zippo lighter on and off in time to the music.

"What you need, Billy boy, is a hobby," Cordy said, tossing something to him.

It was a notebook.


End file.
